


Religion's in Your Lips

by didipickles



Series: the sloppy mouth anthology [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 14:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didipickles/pseuds/didipickles
Summary: After 4 days away, Patrick and David use a phone call to catch up on what they've really been missing.





	Religion's in Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

> this is a continuation of [kiss me thru the phone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523092) but can likely be read as a standalone. 
> 
> requested by smoulderandbraids and then encouraged by this-is-not-nothing, thegrayness, and olivebranchesandredwine.
> 
> title from "false god" by taylor swift

"Slide your hand into your underwear for me," David said, entirely too nonchalant. Casual or not, it still had its intended effect as Patrick obeyed, lodging the phone between his cheek and shoulder so both hands were free. He considered speakerphone for a brief moment before he heard another loud laugh from next door and thought better of it.

"Did you do it, Patrick?" David asked. His voice had softened a bit, and Patrick pounced.

"Take off your clothes, David," he murmured as a hand slid up and down his stirring cock.

"Bold of you to assume I was wearing clothes to begin with," David purred, obviously onboard with Patrick's commanding tone. Patrick laughed and moved up the bed so he was propped up against a pillow. Just as he pushed his underwear to his knees, David spoke again, close and trusting in his ear. "What now?"

With a hum, Patrick ran his hands down his chest, letting his nails scratch here and there. "Now I want you to lie back and put the phone on speaker by your head. Can you do that for me? Can you be good for me?"

The rustling and crackling through the phone gave Patrick his answer just before David did. "I did it, I'm doing it." They'd barely begun and David already sounded a bit out of breath. Patrick squeezed his eyes shut, reveling in the comfortable familiarity. 

"That's so good, David. Now I want you to touch yourself. Just above the waist, okay? Touch your chest, your arms, your neck. God, I've missed that neck. I'm going to have to give it so much attention when I get home, aren't I?" Patrick's cock was slowly filling as he spoke, picturing David spread out beautifully in their bed, doing exactly what Patrick said. He brought his hand to his mouth and gave it a few licks before tightening his grip.

"Feels...feels good, Patrick." _ Fuck, _David sounded wrecked already.

Patrick tsked. "You aren't touching what's mine, are you? Just above the waist."

"Yeah, yeah I promise, I'm, ah god, pinching my nipples and touching my stomach, I'm being good, I swear."

"Mm, that's right. You're so good for me, I can't wait to show you how much I've missed you," Patrick said, keeping his voice low and steady even as his pulse quickened along with David's breaths. "I'm pulling on my cock right now, David. Stroking it and picturing your mouth, god I want that tongue on me."

"Yeah, fuck, you can have it, I want to give it to you," David responded eagerly. So fucking good. "I want to taste you, Patrick," he said in a whine. 

"Shh, I know sweetheart, I know how desperate you are to get my cock in your mouth," Patrick hummed. "Now keep playing with one of your nipples, but I want you to suck on three of those long fingers. Give them the attention you'd give my cock."

"_Yes," _David breathed, and then Patrick heard a delicious wet confirmation that David was obeying. "Mmsg'd."

"Shh, don't try to talk, David, just keep sucking those fingers. Make my cock feel good like I know you can." Patrick collected some of the precome leaking generously from the slit of his dick and spread it around the glans and grunted deep in his throat. "Fuck yeah, just like that, I love your tongue, keep doing that." 

David responded with a fucking sinful gagging noise, and Patrick gave himself a few quick long strokes as he imagined the feeling of David's throat around him. 

"Do you want to touch yourself, David? You can stop sucking my cock, tell me what you want."

For a few seconds Patrick could only hear what sounded like slurping, and then David was in his ear again, hoarse and begging. "Please, please touch me, Patrick please."

"Yes, do it, touch your cock, make yourself feel good, I'm right here." While he listened to David pant, Patrick slid his left hand down to give his balls a tug. "Tell me how it feels," Patrick demanded. 

David moaned softly and Patrick thought he could hear the slick movement of David's hand.

"David," Patrick said sharply. "I said _ tell me." _

The responding whine made Patrick's toes curl. "Ah, it's good! Fuck Patrick, it's so good, please, can I, can I, I want to…"

"What is it? Be good, tell me what you want."

"Can I put my fingers back in my mouth? While you touch my cock?"

Patrick hissed out a _ "yes" _ and stroked himself faster. Once he heard the telltale sound of David's mouth stuffed, he kept up a quiet stream of filth, knowing David's sounds and wanting to drive him to the edge he was teetering on. "That's it, David, you've been so good, so patient while I've been taking care of you, now suck my cock, just like that, take my cock deep in your throat, you look gorgeous like this, god I want you so bad, David you feel amazing, I want to _ wreck _ you, keep going, you're so close aren't you? So greedy for it, you love having my cock in you however you can get it, _ fuck _yeah, that's it, like that, like that!" 

Patrick's hand was flying on his dick while his other dipped down and pressed gently on his entrance. On the phone David groaned around his fingers and then whispered. "Close, I'm close."

"Yes, fuck yes, come for me, come all over yourself, I want you to paint your chest with it, you look so fucking sexy covered in come, god I'm close too, I'm going to come all over you, fuck, fuck, fuck…"

Patrick held out until he heard David's gasping cry, and then screwed his eyes tightly closed and came hard when the tip of his finger pressed inside. His orgasm seemed to go on and on in endless cresting waves, and he was shaking by the time he finished.

For long moments, he and David just breathed together, the fuzzy static on the phone beautifully matching the sound in Patrick's head. 

"Mm, might fall asleep right here," David breathed.

Patrick hummed. "You'll be mad if you get come on the bed, you need to at least clean up a little."

"Nng, need you to clean me up."

"Sure thing, just stay there for the next 14 hours," Patrick smiled more than said.

"Ugggh, fine. I'll clean _ myself _up."

"Hey, you started this."

David made a non-committal sound and then spoke again, his voice sounding much closer. "Go take a shower, I can smell you from here."

With a laugh, Patrick sat up and watched as his come trickled down his chest to his stomach. David wouldn't have licked it off anyway, he thought to himself, not after four days in the mountains. "I love you."

Not a single beat passed before David responded with all the surety of his soul. "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @thedidipickles and twitter @didipickles2


End file.
